


Like Pieces Of A Puzzle

by themetgayla



Series: Swan Queen Week - Winter 2017 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Barista!Emma, F/F, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: Emma is a barista in a coffee shop, and Regina is a long-time customer. Over the months, the two have formed a tentative friendship, and have fallen in love along the way. When Emma finally plucks up the courage to ask Regina on a date, will it all go smoothly? Or will the friendship end in a shambles?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Swan Queen Week: Coffee Shop AU. I couldn't resist a little barista action because I love those fics ahah.
> 
> The response to yesterday's fic was AMAZING! Thanks SO much for all your kind words - they really mean the absolute world to me. Enjoy!
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.

Emma bit her lip nervously, tapping her foot rhythmically against the cool tiling of the coffee shop floor. Her long, lean fingers drummed unconsciously against the counter in a steady tap-tap-tap. The blonde ran a hand through her hair, untangling the knots as she did so. She was startled out of her anxious trance as her best friend, Ruby Lucas, glided past her, a cloth in hand.

"What's got you so nervous?" The lanky brunette asked, scrunching her nose up in question.

"I'm waiting for Regina." Emma supplied, glancing towards the door.

"Ohhhhh; isn't she the one you're gonna ask out?" Ruby winked cheekily, giving Emma a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah." The blonde barista said quietly, lifting a hand up to inspect her non-existent finger nails.

"Good luck, hon." Ruby said softly, looking quickly over Emma's shoulder. "Oh look, here she is." And with that, the brunette sashayed off to serve another customer, leaving Emma looking frazzled.

The blonde whipped round and saw Regina heading straight towards the counter, towards her. Emma did her best to appear like she was her usual self, but it was a challenge when the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen was standing right in front of her.

Now, Emma wasn't stupid, and she could pick up the signs of someone flirting. Regina definitely flirted with her. The blonde flirted back, obviously, but she hoped that her feelings for the brunette were reciprocated. She'd never asked anyone out before (people had always asked her), but it seemed as though Regina wasn't going to make the first move, so Emma decided to do it herself.

She knew the brunette well, for she had been coming in to the shop every day for a little over three months now. It hadn't taken Emma long to fall in love with the smart, witty woman; they spoke everyday. Regina always asked to be served by the blonde, for Emma was the only one who knew how to make her caramel-shot espresso the way she liked it. More often that not, the blonde would take ten minutes to sit with Regina and talk about anything and everything while they drank coffee, before Emma would go back to work again and Regina would finish her coffee and then leave (but not before saying goodbye, of course).

Emma wasn't sure if her feelings were reciprocated, but she hoped that Regina liked her enough to accept the offer of a date, even if she didn't love her. So, as Emma looked up to meet Regina's warm chocolate eyes, she beamed, despite her anxiety.

"Hi Regina! Your usual?" Emma asked brightly, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, please." Regina replied, returning the smile with an equal amount of cheer. She stared adoringly at the blonde barista, her stomach fluttering relentlessly.

The brunette left the counter and took her usual seat at the corner booth while Emma made her coffee. Usually, the blonde included a small note along with the coffee; sometimes a drawing, sometimes a positive quote and sometimes just a few kind words. But this time, she was writing something vastly different. She was asking Regina for a date. She knew she wasn't exactly being braving and asking face-to-face, but that was way too hard, considering she'd never done anything like it before.

Chewing her bottom lip furiously, Emma carried the coffee over to Regina, the note taped to the side of the cup. "Here's your coffee. I'll come and talk later, but I just need to serve these customers." Emma gestured to the queue of people who had just arrived, who the blonde silently thanked. It was handy that they had arrived right when she had wanted an excuse to escape.

"Okay, thank you." Regina took the coffee, blowing on it to cool it down. Before she could see and read the note, Emma darted away and started to take people's orders, not daring to look in the brunette's direction. She bit the inside of her cheek, and hoped for the best. She didn't know what she'd do otherwise.

* * *

Regina turned the coffee mug round in her hands, feeling for the note taped to the side. Like usual, she found it and pulled it off, expecting to read a quote or something, but what she saw took her breath away.

_Gina,_

_I like to think we're good friends, because I've known you for ninety-seven days now (yeah, I counted). And along the way, I've come to develop feelings for you. So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?_

_Emma x_

The brunette gasped softly, re-reading the words again and again. She couldn't believe it; her feelings were reciprocated. She had no idea how strong Emma's feelings for her were, but at least they were there. The pang of longing Regina felt every time she saw the blonde now had the chance to be replaced by a spark of love instead.

But, as her mind raced away with her, she forgot one fatal thing. One thing that would ruin her friendship with Emma, and one thing she would never forgive herself for. She had to decline Emma's offer. She had to say no. As much as she wanted to say yes to the date, she couldn't.

She couldn't bear for her heart to be broken when the blonde decided she wasn't enough anymore. Emma deserved better than her; someone prettier, someone nicer, someone with less baggage. The barista had no idea how much emotional baggage Regina carried, and when she eventually found out, she would be gone in a flash. Why would Emma be any different? It had happened with every one of her previous lovers.

She was saving them both the trouble. Regina wouldn't get her heart broken down the line, and Emma would be able to find someone worthy of her love. It broke the brunette's heart, but it had to be done, she had to pretend.

Gulping down her coffee, Regina stood and walked shakily over to the counter. She wanted to get it over and done with, so she could run home curl up and cry. She knew the spiralling pit of self-loathing she'd end up in, but she couldn't give herself over to love. Not again.

"Emma? Can I speak to you please?" Regina said, gaining control of her voice so it didn't sound wobbly. She schooled her expression until it was stoic, something the blonde noticed immediately.

"Regina, what's wrong?" The blonde reached out a hand to comfort her friend, but the brunette flinched and shrank away. She had to do this. She had to. There was no turning back now.

"Nothing." Regina said coldly, and Emma frowned in worry. Before the blonde could get a word in, the brunette spoke again. "In regards to your question, the answer is no."

Emma's heart dropped, and her expression fell. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she willed them not to betray her and fall down her cheeks.

"W-What?" She stammered, still in shock from Regina's words.

"I said I didn't want to go on a date with you. Did you really think I would?" Regina laughed emotionlessly, and Emma sensed something wasn't quite right. The words, as mean as they were, didn't seem heartfelt at all.

"Regina, what's going on? I know you like me. Well, we're friends, at least." Emma said hopefully, holding her hands out in a silent plea.

"Since when have we ever been friends, Miss Swan? We never have been, and we never will be. Your affections for me are not reciprocated. I don't know what you mistook our acquaintance as, but it certainly wasn't love or anything of that kind." Regina's heart broke as her venom-laced words tore Emma in two.

Tears slipped down the blonde's soft cheeks, and the brunette could see the shame and embarrassment in her emerald green eyes. She couldn't bear to watch it a moment longer. She had to leave, and she had to leave now. "Good day, Miss Swan." Regina snapped, turning on her heel and stalking off.

As soon as she turned away, tears rushed in a steady stream from her eyes, dripping down onto her blouse, soaking through the silky fabric. She didn't look back as she walked briskly to her car. If she had, she would have seen Emma staring after her, tears still running down her flushed cheeks, her eyes full of pain. The brunette climbed into her car, and drove away, willing herself not to think about Emma. Her attempts were feeble, and it was all she thought about as she sped away.

* * *

Emma stared after Regina's retreating car, unable to take her eyes off it. Had she misread all the signs? She normally prided herself in being able to tell when people were coming onto her (she had a lot of experience), and she wasn't normally wrong. But it seemed that this time, she was.

Eventually, she tore her eyes from the spot where Regina's car had been. As she turned to head into the kitchen out back, Ruby spotted her and rushed over.

"Emmy, what happened?!" She exclaimed, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"S-She said n-no." Emma choked out, her voice heavy with sobs. She buried her face in Ruby's neck, clutching onto her like she was a lifeline.

"Oh, that bitch! I will end her!" The brunette snarled, her eyes flashing in anger. Seeing Ruby so protective made Emma feel a little better, and she managed a half-hearted laugh.

"Is it okay if I head home?" Emma asked quietly; the need to curl up and break down seemed strangely appealing right then.

"Of course, honey. Take a few days off, if you need it." Ruby said gently, rubbing a thumb over the skin on Emma's forearm.

"I'll be in in two days. I have to be here in case she comes back." Emma said insistently, realising that she probably shouldn't get her hopes up. She doubted Regina would ever return, never-mind anytime soon, but she had to be at the shop just in case. From the brunette's words, it had sounded like the woman despised her. _Well, it's no different to everyone else then_ , Emma thought to herself hatefully.

"Okay, honey, okay. See you then, love you." Ruby pressed a soft kiss to Emma's wet cheek, releasing her best friend from her warm embrace.

"Thanks Rubes, love you too." Emma wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and dried away her tears. She undid her apron and tossed it to the side, escaping immediately out of the back entrance. _How could I have been so stupid? Why would she want me?_

* * *

A week later, Regina still hadn't shown up at the coffee shop, and Emma was resigning herself over the the fact that the brunette just wasn't coming back. Still, the blonde had a tiny spark of hope inside her, but it was flickering out - slowly but steadily.

That fateful day, exactly one week ago, Emma had gone home and cried. She'd curled up on her bed with a bottle of whiskey, ignored all the texts and calls she was getting, and tried to drown out her problems with alcohol. Of course, it only made things worse, which resulted in a whole day of self-loathing and a pity party.

The next day, Emma had dragged herself out of bed, thankfully without a hangover, and had gone to work. She had worked silently all day, save for asking customers their orders and answering Ruby's questions in minimal grunts or with one word.

Every day, Ruby watched with despair as her best friend spiralled into depression. She was helpless to do anything about it, and all she felt was a burning hatred for the woman who had broken Emma's heart.

The blonde was wiping down counters when the overhead bell rung. Instinctively she looked up. Then, she saw her. _Her._ Regina. Regina was in the coffee shop. _Holy shit. What do I do?_

* * *

Regina took a deep breath as she leant her head against the steering wheel in her car. She had been sat there for an hour, parked out of Emma's line of sight so the barista wouldn't know she was there. She couldn't decide whether to go in or not. She had to go and make right with Emma, but what if the blonde decided she didn't want to be with her anymore? Regina wouldn't blame her at all, but it would be a whole new heartbreak to get over.

Telling herself to grow up, like her mother would have done, the brunette climbed out of her car and made her way slowly over to the door of the coffee shop. Regina could see Emma wiping down the counters, and she bit her lip, holding her breath nervously. As she pulled open the door, the bell chimed and Emma looked up.

Their eyes met, and Regina's breath was knocked out of her. Emma looked awful. Her hair was hanging limply down the sides over her face, her eyes were dull and had lost their usual sparkle, and even though it had only been a week, the blonde had lost a lot of weight. _This is my doing. This is all my fault._

Before Regina could make a move towards Emma, she was attacked by Ruby, who stormed up to her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"You, are a bitch, Regina Mills." She hissed, glaring icily at the shorter woman.  
  
"I came to talk to Emma." Regina said, jerking out of Ruby's tight grasp.

"To what? Break her heart even more? She's depressed, Regina. She looks awful, and she's goddamn beating herself up about this. I told her it's not her fault, but does she listen? No. All she tells herself is that she shouldn't have asked you on a fucking date; she thinks it's all down to her. She hasn't blamed you once for this Regina. Not once. And you know why? It's because she's so used to being rejected, ignored, hated, that she sees it as her fault. She thinks she's the one who's wrong. You broke her heart, and she blames herself. I don't know what kind of sick, sadistic game you're playing, but it has to stop." Ruby ranted, her eyes wild with fury. Regina cowered backwards slightly, while everyone in the coffee shop had fallen silent. Emma was staring at the two brunette's with eyes as wide as saucers. Regina took a deep breath before beginning to defend herself.

"Do you think I wanted to say no? Do you think I wanted to break her heart? Of course I fucking didn't! Goddammit, Ruby! I know it's all my fault; what happened had NOTHING to do with Emma. I know that, of course I know that. I've been beating myself up about it too. I wanted to say yes, god, how much I wanted to say yes." Regina paused, closing her eyes briefly before re-focusing. "I had to say no for two reasons. The first one was to protect myself; I didn't want for my heart to be broken when the time came that Emma decided I wasn't good enough anymore. The same thing has happened with everyone else, so why would Emma be different? The second reason was because Emma deserves so much better than me. The amount of baggage I carry with me is unbelievable, and some people have run away at the mention of it. Emma doesn't want a failure like me. She _shouldn't_ want a failure like me. She deserves someone more beautiful, more kind, more generous. I'm not a good person, Ruby. You have to believe me when I say I didn't want to say no. God, I wanted to say yes with all my goddamn heart." Regina whispered the last part, the words leaving her lips somewhat calmly.

Emma had stared, mouth open in shock throughout the whole ordeal, and only now did she recover. She made her way to Regina silently, and began to speak.

"Regina, if you had told me you were scared at the time, I would have told you that I was too. I am scared. God, I'm terrified. Before a week ago, I'd never asked anyone on a date. And before three months ago, I never knew what it was like to fall in love, or to have that one person your world revolves around. Thanks to you, now I know. You know my past isn't great, granted you don't know the details, but it wasn't good. I was in abusive homes, I've been raped, attacked, assaulted - the lot of it, and believe me, I'm petrified. It took a lot of courage to ask you out, and yeah, you broke my heart, but I do understand." Emma confessed, a weight lifting off she shoulders. She sucked in a breath before she spoke again. "If you still want to decline, that's okay, but please: will you go on a date with me?" Before the brunette could reply, Emma continued. "Regina, I don't care how much baggage you have. We all have baggage, me especially. I promise that we can work through it together, and you won't have to to go through this alone, because like I said, I'm scared too. Gina, I love you. It doesn't matter if you don't feel the same, but I had to say it."

"Oh Emma, I love you too." The short brunette stepped forwards and cupped Emma's cheek carefully. "And yes, I will go on a date with you."

And as their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss, the people inside the coffee shop cheered in celebration. Emma snaked her arms around Regina's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. As their mouths slid together effortlessly, like pieces of a puzzle, the world seemed to slot into place. The lovestruck pair pulled apart, breathing heavily. They rested their heads together, smiling widely.

It seemed that, contrary to popular belief, good always came of a bad situation. _**You just have to have hope, and not give up.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I say those last words to you all - you just have to have hope, and not give up. Please remember that :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love...


End file.
